Inside Out 2 transcript
Prologue: The Andersen family's house (shows Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group logo) (shows Warner Bros. Animation logo)￼ (shows Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures logo) (shows Pixar Animation Studios logo) (shows Access Entertainment logo) Narrating "First of all, you met me, then you met Sadness, then you met Fear, then you met Disgust, then you met Anger, but you'll never know what other emotions might show up sooner or later." Bill's Joy is taking control of Bill's mind while Jill's Joy is taking control of Jill's mind. Bill: "Wow, our house is looking nice and clean around here." Jill: "Riley, what do you think about our house being well built?" Joy is taking control of Riley's mind. Riley: "It looks good, it's just what our original house back in Minnesota was like back in my childhood years." Cut to inside Riley's mind....... Bill's Trust takes control of Bill's mind while Jill's trust takes control of Jill's mind. Bill: "So, Riley, you wanna help water the plants outside?" Cut back to inside Riley's mind...... Joy: "Wait, I think I see somebody coming." Disgust: "Who on earth are those guys?" Fear: "Do you really think they're nice and respective?" 5 new emotions named Trust, Crazy, Embarrassment, Jealousy and Anxiety show up. Fear: "Oh my gosh, look at that!" Anger: "How the heck did they get here?" Narrating Again "This is Trust, he always makes sure Riley treats other people with proper love and respect." Trust: "I will see what I can do." Trust goes right up to take control of RIley's mind. Riley: "Why sure, Mom and Dad, I'll help you guys water those plants." Riley, Bill and Jill go right outside to water the plants. Warner Bros. Pictures & Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures present In Association With Access Entertainment & Dune Entertainment A Pixar Animation Studios film In Association With Brunker/Barlen Productions Inside Out 2 Scene 1: The Andersen family's house/the dining room Riley: "Well, Mom and Dad, yesterday evening right before I went to bed, I got everything packed for my very 1st year of 7th grade." Jill: "Good, Riley, now you'll never forget about your school supplies." Bill: "And by the way, Riley, here's this paper that I wrote your locker code on." Riley: "Thanks a bunch, Mom and Dad, now I'm off to school right now, see you guys later afternoon." Riley walks right out the door all the way to the bus stop. At the bus stop, she meets a young boy named George Thompson who's just about her age. Riley: "Hi there, I'm Riley, who might you be?" George's Joy takes control of George's mind. George: "I'm George, Riley, nice to meet you here, I'm gonna be in the exact same classes as you are." Riley: "That's good, (the school bus arrives) look, here's the bus, let's get on right now." Riley and George get on the school bus and the school bus drives them all the way to San Francisco Middle School for their very 1st year of 7th grade. Scene 2: San Francisco Middle School/the auditorium Mr. Jones's Joy is taking control of Mr. Jones's mind. Mr. Jones: "Good morning, students of San Francisco Middle School, welcome to your very 1st year of 7th grade, just 1 more grade to pass right after this, then it's off to San Francisco High School you go." Riley: Thinking "I sure hope my new 7th grade teachers will be just like my previous teachers." Mr. Jones: "Right before we head on out, let me introduce you to our new 7th grade teachers." Mr. Katzenberg, Janitor John, Ms. Jefferson, Ms. Lawson and Lunch Lady Shirley show up on the auditorium stage and their minds are being controlled by their Joy emotions. Mr. Katzenberg: "Good morning, fellow students, I'm Henry Katzenberg, the science teacher of San Francisco Middle School." Janitor John: "Hi there, I'm John Gibson, the school janitor." Ms. Jefferson: "Hello, I'm Jane Jefferson, the math teacher of San Francisco Middle School." Ms. Lawson: "I'm Patricia Lawson, the language arts teacher of San Francisco Middle School." Lunch Lady Shirley: "And I'm Shirley Johansson, the school lunch lady of San Francisco Middle School." Mr. Jones: "Well now that you've all met your teachers, everything's settled down, your 1st period class is math with Ms. Jefferson, now off you go." Riley and her classmates walk around on their way to Ms. Jefferson's math classrom. Ms. Jefferson's math classroom Ms. Jefferson: "Here are your multiplication test papers, you can all begin right now." Riley: (writing 57 X 46 = 2622) George: (writing 28 X 34 = 952) Marcus: (writing 37 X 23 = 851) Katrina: (writing 46 X 25 = 1150) Lucas: (writing 64 X 73 = 4672) Ms. Jefferson: "Okay, let me go over your papers." Ms. Jefferson walks around going over their multiplication test papers. Ms. Jefferson: "Good, very good, you got every single answer correct, all of you get straight A's on your report card." Riley's report card result for math class is an A +. Cut to Joy and the other emotions while Joy's taking control of Riley's mind. Riley: "Wow, I'm super impressed." George: "Come on, Riley, we got language arts next, we don't want Ms. Lawson to mark any of us absent." Riley, George and the other students walk around on their way to Ms. Lawson's language arts classroom. Ms. Lawson's language arts classroom Ms. Lawson: "Okay, here's your vocabulary test papers, you can all begin right now. Riley, George and the other classmates begin writing their vocabulary words in sentences. Ms. Lawson: "Let me check your vocabulary words." Ms. Lawson checks their vocabulary test papers. Ms. Lawson: "Good, very good, now of you go to Mr. Katzenberg's science class." Riley, George and the other students walk around on their way to Mr. Katzenberg's science classroom. Mr. Katzenberg's science classroom Mr. Katzenberg: "Alright, class, now let's begin writing down the answers to our science trivia questions." Riley, George and the other students begin writing down the answers to their science trivia questions. Mr. Katzenberg: "Let me check your science test papers." Mr. Katzenberg checks their science test papers. Mr. Katzenberg: "Good, very good." Lunch Bell Ringing Mr. Katzenberg: "And there goes the bell for lunch, have a super good lunch, students." The San Francisco Middle School cafeteria lunchroom Riley's lunch includes meatloaf with mashed taters and gravy along with strawberries. Cut to the emotions inside Riley's mind. Joy: "Oh look, Riley's lunch is meatloaf with mashed taters and gravy along with strawberries." Anger: "Good, I don't wanna need to worry about that broccoli thing again like last time." Disgust: "Just as long as it's not broccoli or Brussel's sprouts, it's okay with me." Right after lunch, Riley, George and the other students are on their way to Coach Adamson's gym class. Coach Adamson's gym class Coach Adamson: "Alright, it's time for volley ball, are you all prepared?" All Students: "Yes we are!" Anger is taking control of Riley's mind. Anger: "I'll show you who's the best volley ball player in San Francisco!" Riley: "Let's get this over with, Colby!" Colby's Anger is taking control of Colby's mind. Colby's Anger: "You want another piece of me?!?" Colby: "Bring it on then!" Riley and Colby begin volleying the blue ball at 1 another, and they do it over and over again 'til the game's over. Coach Adamson: "And Riley's the winner!" Cut back to the 10 emotions in Riley's mind....... Crazy: "Alright, we won the game, we won the game!" Fear: "I was so terrified and nervous, I thought we were gonna lose against them." Cut back to Riley and her classmates on their way to Ms. Jenkins' visual arts classroom....... Ms. Jenkin's visual arts classroom Ms. Jenkins: "Alright, class, today we're gonna make nice picture paintings of whatever you like to paint." Riley begins painting a picture of a flower vase in the classroom and George begins painting a picture of a wooden duck in the classroom and the other students paint other things in the classroom as well. Ms. Jenkins: "Good, very good, you can all go back home to your separate houses right now." Cut back to the 10 emotions in Riley's mind........ Embarrassment: "Well, the coast is clear right now." Fear: "Not 1 evil clown to get us worried about." Anger: "Good riddance." Cut back to Riley and the other students....... Felicia: "So, Riley, I know you're good at playing ice hockey and card games, but is there anything you can't possibly do around here?" Riley: "Well, Felicia, I haven't been able to whistle in a very long time." Riley: A Bit Felicia: "Riley, I think you need to pucker your mouth a bit more." Riley: "Oh, alright, Felicia, if you suggest." Riley: ''The Brady Bunch ''Theme Tune In D Minor Cut to Disgust taking control of Riley's mind...... Disgust: "Oh my word, this can't be possibly happening, Riley's whistling in D Minor in front of other students." Cut back to Riley and the other classmates getting back on the school bus...... Riley: "Thanks a bunch for telling me what to do, Felicia, now I can do mostly everything around here." Riley and the other classmates go right back on the school bus and the school bus drives them back off to their own separate houses. MORE COMING SOON Category:Pixar Category:Transcripts